deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Quasimodo vs Frankenstien's Monster
Last week on Monsters Unleashed: on this special episode, it just takes a little bit of sanity to win click here-'''♦ Stats QUASIMODO: THE FRENCH HUNCHBACK BELL RINGER THAT STARTED A NEW REVOLUTION OF MOVIE MONSTERS FOR UNIVERSAL VS FRANKENSTIENS MONSTER: THE CREATION OF DR. FRANKENSTIEN, MADE OUT OF DEAD HUMAN BODY PARTS '''WEAPONS FRANKENSTIEN'S MONSTER QUASIMODO X Factors Disadvantages of Monsters QUASIMODO *PHYSICLY DISFORMED *SLOW BUT AGILE *NOT VERY STRONG FRANKENSTIEN'S MONSTER *HELD TOGETHER BY STICHES *SLOW *NOT SMART THIS WILL BE A 1 ON 1 BATTLE TAKING PLACE IN THE STREETS OF PARIS WHO IS DEADLIEST? Battle The moonlight shimmered through the stained glass windows of the Notre-Dame de Paris, iluminating Quasimodo's face, as he stared out of the window, gazing at the empty streets of Paris. He looked down, Claude Frollo had just stepped out of the cathedral, locking the doors. putting his top hat on, staring up at Quasimodo with an ashamed look on his face, and he turned around, and continued walking down the street. once Claude was out of view, Quasimodo heard a spine tingling screech, as he saw Esmerelda running across the cobblestone street, being chased by a creature twice her height. Quasimodo let out a quiet, "I'm Venir", then turned around and fixed the ropes, he grabbed hold of the ropes and swung down to the street. The Monster let out a yell and grabbed Esmerelda, but behind him, Quasimodo jumped on his back, getting the rope around Frankenstien's neck, pulling as hard as he could. stiches started snaping, taking Frankenstien's neck apart, stich by stich. Frankenstien turned, flinging Quasimodo into a pile of hay infront of the building across the street from Notre-Dame. Turning, Quasimodo grabbed a pitch fork sticking out of the hay, and pointed it at Frankenstien, giving a "hiya!" after every thrust. Frankenstien reached his hand up and ripped a plank off of the wall off the wooden building, and began swinging at Quasimodo. Esmerelda, now laying on the ground, began to crawl backwards, she bagan gasping, trying to say something, but she couldnt get it out. now, with Quasimodos back facing Esmerelda, Frankenstien swung his plank, hitting the wall shattering into splinters infront of Esmereldas face. Esmerelda let out a scream, "Dieu m'aide!" and she ran off. Now, weaponless, Frankenstien grabbed Quasimodo's pitch fork out of his hands, and snapped it in half, throwing the pieces to the ground. Frankenstien, prepares his hands to grab Quasimodo's neck, as Quasimodo unhooks his sculpter hammer from his belt. Frankenstien Charges foward, but Quasimodo slides under his legs and slams Frankenstien in the back of his legs, knocking him to the ground. Fankenstien turned around, more annoyed than ever, and smacked the hammer out of Quasimodo's hand, then lunges forward, wraping his arms around Quasimodo's neck, then slams his face against the side of the building. knocking him out. Frankenstien continues to choke him, as Quasimodo runs out of air, he dies. Frankenstien stands up, wipes off his hands and yells into the night sky. i realy do feel terrible for Quasimodo, hes realy isnt a monster, hes just misunderstood, so please do not think i am a terrible person for making Quasimodo die a brutal death, i feel just as bad as you do, it is the saddest battle i have ever written, and i hope i dont have to write one again, thank you Category:Blog posts